


Consequences.

by soriksorik



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriksorik/pseuds/soriksorik
Summary: A couple of weeks after Michael's disappearance, Sarek gives Amanda a health-scare.Otherwise known as, how I think Sarek's health problems started.(Written by Sarina)





	Consequences.

He had felt it, Michael’s disappearance. She had watched him as he reacted to her slipping out of their reach and into the unknown and far future. Amanda had reached out to him then, wrapping her arms around her husband as she pulled him closer. His head had lulled to rest against her chest, ear pressed to her racing heart, and she had simply ran her fingers through his hair.

They had lost her after all.

Of course, although Michael’s sacrifice meant the survival of all sentient life, they included, Amanda still could not quite process what had happened. She had always known her daughter was brave, and honorable, and kind. She had always known that Michael would put the universe and all of its living creatures, regardless if they were worthy or not, above herself. Amanda had always envied her selflessness, always envied her drive to do better. She was so strong… so very strong.

“She is safe,” Amanda had whispered, pressing her lips to the top of Sarek’s head as she attempted to soothe him. Vulcan or not, she knew what he was feeling. She knew that the loss of their daughter, even if he had simply taken her in to be her warden at the time of the incident, had affected him as much as it had her. She would have never thought that he, of all people, would have come to love her as fiercely as she knew that he did. As fiercely as he loved their own child. “Trust that.”

It had been a couple of weeks since Michael’s disappearance now. They were under strict orders to never mention her to anyone. To them and the outside world, she had simply vanished into thin air and they did not know how. She would never be named and there would be nothing to remember her by, for the sake of everyone. Amanda had, of course, set up a shrine in her garden, underneath the olive tree. Michael had always enjoyed that particular part of Sarek’s lavish home, so it was only fitting.

Of course, she had not seen Sarek visit the spot, she knew he had watched her from the window as she sat under the tree, “Alice in Wonderland” in hand, reading it aloud. Perhaps, this was her foolish way of reaching out to Michael, wherever she may be. Perhaps, she was also reaching out to Spock. He needed her as much as Sarek did, she knew that, but as long as he was on the Enterprise and under the watchful eye of Captain Pike, Amanda was sure that he would be okay. Her son would need time before he could see her again, and she respected that. Everyone coped with loss in their own way.

Today had been just another day. Amanda sat underneath the olive tree, book in hand. She was on one of the last chapters, reading through the well-known text without so much as focusing on the letters. Her fingers smoothed over the worn-out pages, turning them one after the other. She would have finished the book if it hadn’t been for the rude, but still very welcomed, interruption.

Sarek loomed over her, gaze fixed on her form. For a moment, the female almost thought that he was looking through her, rather than at her.

“What is it, husband?” She had asked, her tone calm and collected, as she tore her gaze from the book, bringing it up to rest on him.

“Forgive the intrusion, wife,” he began, hands clasping behind his back, “but it seems that I have misplaced my shirts.”

Amanda nodded then, closing the book as she prepared to rise, a small smile creeping to her lips. “Yes, that would explain it. I sure hope you are not intentionally wearing your night clothes as you prepare to leave for work.”

Sarek reached out immediately, offering her his hand, which she took and utilized to pull herself to her feet. Her husband was dressed in nothing but a night-robe, and as much as she would have appreciated it under different circumstances, she knew now was not the time to be unorthodox. She better find him a shirt, and quickly.

Amanda could have sworn that she had folded up plenty of clean shirts yesterday, placing them in the closet where she usually did, but she had been so lost in her thoughts after what happened that she may as well have forgotten to do it.

Moving inside the house, she took a moment to appreciate the contrast of the temperature before the woman hurried into the laundry room. As the light came on, her gaze scanned the neatly stacked clothes that needed washing before falling towards the bench that would usually hold the clean clothes. Of course, it was empty. So she hadn’t forgotten about those shirts after all.

Furrowing her brows, the woman moved towards the stairs that led to the upper floor. Quickly, she found her way to their bedroom and towards the closet. Pulling the doors open, she was surprised to find that the shelves were empty, his shirts nowhere to be seen.

Where could she have left them?

Her teeth worried over her bottom lip as she moved towards his office. Perhaps she had accidentally left them in there? Of course, that would be horribly foolish of her but…

Walking inside, Amanda was quick to locate the folded stack of the missing items of clothes. Her hand came up to run over her face, almost horrified. How absent-minded she must have been to put them away into his office-cupboard and not the wardrobe in their room. Removing one of the shirts from the stack, the woman walked back towards their bedroom.

“I am so sorry,” she began when near enough for him to hear, “I do not know what came over me.”

Sarek looked as if he was contemplating reprimanding her for her foolishness, and she would have deserved it, yet he seemed to have decided against it. She watched his, mostly emotionless, features soften as he moved towards her. “It is alright, I unders —”

Before his sentence could be finished, Sarek doubled over, words replaced by a pained groan. In a moment, Amanda was next to him, steadying him as he came down.

“Sarek…” although she attempted to remain calm, it was impossible. She had never had to experience anything like this, and especially not with Sarek. Hell, she didn't even know what was happening to him. All she could clearly distinguish was that he was doubled over, clutching the side where his heart was. “Sarek, what is it?”

When she had steadied him against the foot of the bed, it took Sarek a moment to recover. He was pale, paler than what she was used to, and it gave his skin a greenish hue but, it was barely noticeable to an untrained eye. Amanda was about to rise, to get him some water or call for a doctor, but he reached out to her before she could.

“Whatever you are thinking of doing, don’t.” He muttered, voice strained but authoritative.

Amanda was about to argue but she decided against it. Whatever had happened, and she had a feeling it had something to do with his heart, she understood that it was best not to strain him further. Thus, she simply sunk by his side, hands coming to grasp his. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her teeth worried over them.

“Sarek—”

“I am okay,” he replied, offering her hands a gentle squeeze. “It is simply that the recent events have strained me more than I had anticipated. It is nothing to worry about. I am positive that with some rest, all will be fixed.”

Of course, he would say that. He would say anything he needed to not to worry her. Amanda, however, would still be worried, regardless of what he said. If there was anything that Amanda knew about her husband, it was that he would never tell her the whole truth about anything that was happening to him, especially if it meant that she would have to concern herself with him. Perhaps it was a Vulcan way of behavior, but showing any sign of weakness (even if, at the moment, it was the most natural thing of all) seemed to be the greatest insult to his pride. Of course, part of her understood it, but the other part feared that his stubbornness now could have lethal consequences. He would never agree to allow her to visit a healer with him, but perhaps she could convince him that it was in his own best interests that he do that, for his health and to quench her worries.

“I suppose you will not take your own advice and stay home from work,” the brunette mused, reaching out to run the pads of her fingers down the side of his face. Sarek tilted his head towards her touch, ever so slightly.

“I cannot, wife,” was his final response, after a momentary pause, “I am afraid today I must tend to my duties.”

“Promise me that you will, at least, schedule an appointment with a healer in the coming days.”

Amanda watched as Sarek’s gaze traveled over her before he finally offered her a nod as if confirming his intentions to follow through with her request. 

Amanda was not happy with just a nod. “Promise me.”

Her husband sighed. “I promise, Amanda. I shall schedule an appointment with a healer as soon as possible.”

For a moment, Amanda remained seated and quiet before she simply pushed herself up to her feet, offering her husband her hand, “well, come now. As much as I appreciate your in a night-robe, I am afraid you cannot leave the house like this. Some may find this attire… inappropriate.”


End file.
